UCW
by Noel Batsworth
Summary: After the "unfortunate" bankruptcy of WWE/TNA, a new company- Ultimate Championship Wrestling (UCW) is formed-read on as a combination of WWE and TNA stars along with Legends and OCs fight for domination in this new environment.


**UCW: The Beginning**

**Week 1: First Show**

_("In October of 2013, successful wrestling companies WWE and TNA were both declared bankrupt due to separate on-going court cases. Charles Bennett, a successful Texas-based wrestling promoter of independent wrestling companies has since founded UCW- Ultimate Championship Wrestling and many of the former stars from both companies have signed for this new promotion", said an enthusiastic news reporter who was assigned to the story._

_**November 4**__**th**__** 2013: Rage**_

_**Episode 1: Part 1**_

Wrestling fans worldwide were gearing up for UCW's first ever broadcast. They'd all been devastated at the loss of WWE and TNA, but were now even happier when they found out all the stars would be on the _same show_.

The arena being used for the evening had a very "red" theme. Red lighting, red ringropes etc. It reminded most people of Monday Night Raw. However the main and most obvious difference was the word: **RAGE **in bold letters on every side of the ring.

Justin Roberts, formerly of WWE entered the ring, microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the inaugural show of UCW, here live in Chicago, Illinois!" announced Justin as the crowd cheered loudly. "Please welcome to the ring, UCW founder, Charles Bennett!"

Bennett's theme (Ring of Fire, Johnny Cash) began playing and Bennett walked out.

Bennett was forty nine years old, short and had balding brown hair. He was an heir to a successful oil business which meant he had a lot of money to spend, which he used to found UCW and had a high amount left over. He was also a bit obese and was known as a lifelong wrestling fan. He was wearing a checked shirt under a white suit jacket and had a huge, bushy moustache that was as dark a brown as his hair.

Bennett entered the ring, took the microphone from Justin and began speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a pleasure and an honour to have you here this evening", began Bennett.

As the crowd showed their support, Bennett continued. "As you know, many former stars of WWE and TNA are now with us and let me assure you; UCW _is _the future and will be around for the long haul. I'd also like to announce the hiring of Jeff Jarrett and Vince K. McMahon to the Board of Directors, you are already acquainted with those two, I believe. The crowd booed, remembering the two's respective on-screen characters.

"I'd also like to introduce two men you'll be seeing a lot of: first, from New York City, New York, Johnny Sugar!"

A stunningly handsome man with long, shoulder-length, blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked down the ramp and into the ring. He wore a blue Hawaiian t-shirt along with white shorts and orange sunglasses.

Sugar was a wrestling veteran, having wrestled in the Indy's for many years and being a former ROH champion at only thirty one years old. He was and always had been, a heel.

As the crowd cheered, not knowing who he was, a cocky grin came upon Sugar's face. "Thank you, thank you, finally you ignorant fans know talent when you see it!" The crowd started booing, immediately recognising his cocky nature.

"I've been wrestling on the Independent circuit for ten years, I know what it's like to be World Champion and now I'm here in UCW commentating because of _someone's _contract mix-up", Sugar said cockily, glaring over at Bennett, who blushed. Sugar was supposed to be a wrestler-commentator but was given the wrong contract due to a mailing error so he was only a commentator.

Reclaiming the microphone from Sugar, Bennett began speaking again. "Joining Johnny on commentary: From Houston, Texas: Evan O'Donnell!"

A man slightly younger and slightly shorter than Sugar walked out. He had a tight, black ponytail and wore baggy jeans, a t-shirt and a brown waistcoat.

With his radiant smile and modest body language, he was clearly a face.

Evan entered the ring and unlike Sugar, shook Bennett's hand instead of blanking him completely.

"Hey, guys. My name is Evan O'Donnell and I've also worked in the Indies as a wrestler but nowhere near as experienced as Johnny. I'm more experienced as a commentator and I'll work as hard as I can to make UCW the best show possible!" said Evan excitedly, gaining the crowd's support.

"Evan and Johnny will be joined by a guest commentator every week; this week's guest is Paul Heyman!" All of tonight's matches are to crown the champions for the Rage brand and on Friday, we will crown the champions for the ShowDown brand. Enjoy the show!" finished Bennett, departing the ring and heading backstage while Sugar and Evan made their way to the commentary booth where Paul Heyman joined them to a chorus of boos.

"Wow, Mr Heyman, it is an honour to have you here, sir!" said Evan, who was a big fan of his work in ECW and WWE.

"Thank you, I have to take a break _sometimes _when I'm not busy making world-class superstars", bragged Heyman.

Sugar chuckled. "Well, two of your illustrious "Heyman Guys" are in UCW, right?" asked Sugar.

Heyman nodded vigorously. "Yep, Brock Lesnar is here on Rage, Ryback is on ShowDown. As for Curtis Axel, he's in DCW", he explained.

"DCW-Developmental Championship Wrestling is our developmental centre here in UCW", explained Evan.

"Yeah, yeah O'Donnell, cut the boring crap. These ignorant _fools _in the audience came to see _wrestling _not you running your rookie mouth", snapped Sugar, looking angry that Evan was even speaking.

Evan tried to lunge across the table but Heyman, who was sitting in the middle, grabbed him and shoved him back down.

"Calm down, kid!" said Heyman impatiently.

"Anyway, as _I _was about to say, it's time for the first ever match on UCW TV, it's for the Cruiserweight Championship: four superstars have been randomly selected to compete for this title: two ex-WWE, two ex-TNA. Let's get this match started!" said Sugar, looking smug as he glanced at Evan who looked offended.

Justin Roberts was back in the ring. "Introducing first, from San Francisco, California, weighing in at 228 pounds, accompanied by Jimmy and Naomi, Jey Uso!"

The Usos theme played and the brothers preformed their usual entrance, however this time it ended with Jey running down to the ring while Jimmy followed slowly holding hands with Naomi.

"So Mr Heyman, what'd you think of this choice?" asked Sugar, clearly sucking up to Heyman.

"He and his brother didn't amount to anything in the WWE, probably won't here in UCW either", shrugged Heyman.

"That's a bit unfair, don't you think? Him and his brother are one of the most entertaining tag teams in recent years!" said Evan, who looked bewildered by Heyman's words.

"There's a difference between entertainment and _wrestling skill_, young man. They won nothing in the WWE, they might as well be the shit on my shoe", said Heyman nastily.

"Mr Heyman, we're going to have to ask you to moderate that language", said Evan, looking irritated.

"It's PG-13, O'Donnell, he can do whatever the hell he likes!" said Sugar smugly.

Evan didn't answer, instead he said: "The second competitor is about to be introduced!"

Justin raised his microphone. "From Parts Unknown, weighing in at 240 pounds, Manik!"

Heyman had a huge smile on his face. "_Yes, _this is the kind of guy who should be in title matches. I'd invite him to be a Paul Heyman Guy, but I've already recruited a new one recently so I can't handle the hassle of another newbie"

"Who's the new Paul Heyman Guy?" asked Sugar, sounding interested.

"You'll find out soon enough", promised Heyman.

'I wish I could be a Paul Heyman Guy' thought Sugar silently to himself as he'd never admit it aloud in front of Paul Heyman.

Manik did the old Suicide entrance by coming in on a zip wire from the rafters. He was being booed as the character had turned heel at the final TNA show. Manik went up in Jey's face and started taunting him.

"Attitude, charisma, wrestling skill, I might reconsider what I said a few minutes ago", mused Heyman, eyeing up Manik.

Justin Roberts' voice was heard yet again. "From Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 221 pounds, The Miz!"

The Miz was also being booed as he too had recently turned heel once again.

"Here's who I'm rooting for in this match, Miz and I go _way _back", bragged Sugar.

"Would you consider him as a potential Paul Heyman Guy, Mr Heyman? Or is he the new recruit?" asked Evan.

"No, he's not the new recruit, O'Donnell. He's a talented young man but too self-loving, not Paul Heyman Guy material", replied Heyman.

"More like exactly Paul Heyman Guy material", muttered Evan, under his breath, so Heyman and Sugar couldn't hear him.

A familiar face was following Miz down the ramp, causing Sugar and Evan to gasp.

"That's Maryse! Miz's fiancée!" gasped Sugar.

Maryse walked down and gave Miz a kiss while Evan, Sugar and the male fans looked murderously jealous.

Miz continued to swagger down to the ring, laughing to Maryse when he saw who his opponents were.

"So rude", muttered Evan to himself.

"I wonder who the last competitor's gonna be?" mused Sugar, speaking out loud.

"It can't possibly be anyone worse than an _Uso, _for Christ's sake", added Heyman.

The number 10 appeared on the TitanTron and began counting down while the lights in the arena went out.

**10…! 9…! 8…!**

"I wonder who it is?" asked Evan, genuinely excited.

**7…! 6…! 5…!**

"This is gonna be awesome!" yelled Sugar.

**4…! 3…!2…!**

**1…!**

All of Heyman's attention was focused on the TitanTron, he looked anxiously as Justin Roberts began to speak.

"From Florence, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 225, "Showtime", Eric Young!" announced Justin.

"WHAT?" roared Heyman and Sugar, looking outraged.

Evan smiled, taking pleasure in their anger.

EY appeared at the top of the ramp, alongside his wife ODB (who was signed to UCW as a manager/valet) and Joseph Park (who was in DCW).

He jumped on Park's back and the crowd cheered as Park ran down the ramp, carrying Young. ODB followed, taking a sip from her beer all the way.

"That's just disgusting", sneered Heyman, leaving Sugar and Evan wondering what he was talking about.

As Jimmy Uso, ODB, Maryse, Naomi and Joseph Park were ushered away from the ring, the four competitors entered the centre of the ring. Suddenly Justin Roberts was handed a note from someone beside the ring and quickly read it out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just received this notice from Mr. Bennett. As of right now, this match is an _elimination _match!" said Justin, prompting some of the crowd to cheer.

"At least this match just got slightly interesting", grumbled Heyman, while Sugar nodded in agreement.

The four challengers eyed each other up and the match officially began as Manik leapt onto Jey Uso and took him down.

Manik picked Jey up and threw him towards The Miz, who connected with a boot Jey's head.

"What a hit by Miz!" exclaimed Sugar.

Young charged into Manik and they both fell out of the ring while Miz went to pin Jey.

**1…! 2..!-**

Young re-entered the ring and broke the pin up, tossing Miz out of the ring.

"Damn you Young!" shouted Heyman furiously.

Manik came up from behind and low-blowed Young. He started hyping up the crowd, looking cockier by the second.

This allowed Jey Uso to sneak up to the top rope and hit a flying cross body on Manik.

"Beautiful flying cross body!" exclaimed Evan.

"I could do ten times better…" muttered Sugar.

Jey went for the pin.

**1…! 2…! 3…!**

"Manik has been eliminated!" announced Justin.

"He's _so _not joining the Paul Heyman Guys now. What a loser!" laughed Heyman.

Young came up from behind and hit a backstabber on Jey.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" said Evan.

Miz came back in the ring and mocked Edge by using his taunts then executing the spear on Young.

Miz was about to go for the pin on Young, but changed his mind and instead went for the Figure Four on Jey.

"Come on Miz! You have this won!" shouted Sugar.

"He's worse than Michael Cole", muttered Heyman.

Jey was forced to submit, leading to cheers from Heyman and Sugar.

"Jey Uso has been eliminated!" announced Justin. Jimmy handed Jey a towel to wipe the sweat as they and Naomi walked back up the ramp.

Suddenly Heyman's phone rang. "Just got a text from Mr Bennett, have to go backstage", said Heyman, and then left the commentary booth.

Evan and Sugar resumed commentary between them.

It was down to The Miz and Eric Young.

The Miz went for a German suplex on Young but he reversed and tossed him over his shoulder.

"What a reversal!" said Evan, who was supporting Young.

"Come on Miz! Bounce back!" said Sugar, who had already showed his support for Miz.

Young then went for a leg drop but Miz rolled out of the way, leaving Young clutching his leg in pain.

"Come on Eric!" shouted Park from the outside. Maryse glared angrily at him.

Young staggered up and grabbed the rope for support. Miz was standing behind him and pulled him in for a Skull Crushing Finale, which he hit.

"Yes! Miz _so _has this won!" yelled Sugar.

"You said that ten minutes ago, remember?" asked Evan sarcastically.

"Yeah! Of course I remember…!", replied Sugar unconvincingly.

Miz went for the pin.

**1…! 2…!-**

"I don't believe it, Young just kicked out!" shouted Evan, genuinely in shock.

The crowd was cheering Young's name as he stood up, Miz looked groggy.

Miz went for a clothesline, but Young dodged it and connected with the DDT.

**1…! 2…! 3…!**

"The winner of the match and new UCW Cruiserweight Champion, "Showtime", Eric Young!"

"Oh my God! Eric Young's done it! Eric Young's our inaugural cruiserweight champion!" said Evan.

Sugar looked pissed and went to join Miz in the ring, where he was being consoled by Maryse.

Miz left the ring, looking angry as the TitanTron flickered and suddenly showed Charles Bennett, smiling at everyone.

"Congratulations Eric Young, what a brilliant match! I suppose you're all wondering what happened to our dear friend, Mr Heyman? Let's see what happened…"

The caption "minutes earlier" appeared on the TitanTron and it now showed Heyman arriving backstage, looking at his phone.

"Mr Bennett! Mr Bennett, you wanted to see me?!" asked Heyman.

He walked past a door which opened and Bennett walked out.

"Oh, Paul! Fantastic! I've got a meeting to attend so I've asked some friends of mine to relay what I wanted to tell you", explained Bennett.

"Ok, sir", nodded Heyman as Bennett turned away and walked down the hallway. The door opened again and The Usos walked out.

"What the hell do you two losers want?" asked Heyman irritably.

"We heard about what you said about us during the match", said Jimmy, walking menacingly.

"Shit on your shoe, won't amount to anything, no talent, as you can imagine we're _pretty _offended by that", said Jey.

"So what, I spoke the truth. You're horrible singles wrestlers, just evidenced by Jey, you're horrible tag team wrestlers, you'll never amount to anything!" said Heyman, laughing at them as he walked off.

"Come back here, you sneaking little worm!" said a much deeper and more intimidating voice.

Heyman turned around to find himself staring at Rikishi.

Heyman tried to run but the twins easily caught him. They threw him towards their father, who slammed him to the floor and hit a Banzai Drop on him.

Rikishi stood up and looked down at Heyman with pure anger. "Don't you ever, ever say _anything _about my sons for the rest of your miserable life", snarled Rikishi.

Rikishi and his sons turned to walk off but they were suddenly attacked by Brock Lesnar, Curtis Axel and Ryback. They engaged in a brief brawl which was soon broken up by officials.

The TitanTron flickered back to Bennett. "Next week on Rage: The Fatu Family (Rikishi & The Usos) vs The Paul Heyman Guys (Brock Lesnar, Ryback and Curtis Axel)! Enjoy the TV title match, up next!"

**AN: Woah! This took an entire week to write, hope you guys enjoyed it! This is Part 1 of the first Rage show, part 2 should be up soon. The Fatu Family vs Heyman Guys will take place on the Rage **_**after **_**this one. The TV title match will take place next chapter. Hope you like my OCs (Evan, Bennett, Sugar), please offer your opinion on them. Hope you enjoy reading the rest as much as I've had fun writing it.**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Regards,**

**Noel Batsworth**


End file.
